With Wobbling Knees
by dashinginconverse
Summary: Okay, Miz just kissed her. On live television. Unscripted. Trying to stay in character and not hyperventilate in front of a crowd of thousands of people was a feat in and of itself. MizEve, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything._

_**Summary: Okay, Miz just kissed her. On live television. Unscripted. Trying to stay in character and not hyperventilate in front of a crowd of thousands of people was a feat in and of itself. MizEve, oneshot**_

_Another fic! I really love this pairing, and just really wanted to write for them again, so here is the result! I hope that y'all like this! It is just a short little thing, but the idea just wouldn't leave me alone. Anyway, please enjoy! I'd love to hear any opinions you might have! _

* * *

**With Wobbling Knees**

* * *

The sound of her entrance music was like being reunited with an old friend.

After all, it had been so long since she actually competed in a match. Eve Torres couldn't even remember the last time she was in a ring for that particular purpose.

Eve had not minded one bit when she was placed in a mixed tag-team match. In fact, she rather liked the idea of it. It was fun to get to work with the guys for once, and at least the Divas division was getting _some _exposure. And, she admitted to herself, at least she was getting to do some actual work, rather than being an assistant or...whatever the hell was her job nowadays.

She didn't mind the chants of "hoeski" as she walks down to the ring. In fact, she actually looked forward to them. Any kind of reaction from the crowd was better than no reaction at all, Mr. McMahon will be the first to tell anyone that.

She whirled herself into the ring, smiling devilishly to the camera as per her current character. She stares out at where her partner will make his entrance, and is greeted by the first, tell-tale words of his theme.

The Miz made his way to the ring with purpose, all confidence and slung-back shoulders. Walking with that determined set of his eyes, and the Intercontinental Championship on his belt, he was the picture of a WWE Superstar, and a big egg on the face of anyone that doubted him before. She gave him a sultry smile as he slung himself into the ring with that practiced expertise of his.

The two of them waited in their designated corner as their opponents - the team of Christian and Kaitlyn - made their way to the ring one by one.

Miz turned to her and whispered in her ear, "You ready?"

She turned to him, slightly shocked, and said, "You know it."

The bell rang and the match was on. Miz and Christian started things off, doing a few simple moves. Clotheslines and kicks and punches. Though, at one point Miz threw Christian out of the ring and started to bash him against the barricade before Christian punted him in the head and then threw him back in the ring.

Miz and Christian were both down, and at this point they started to crawl to their respective corners. At the same time, they reached up and slapped both Eve's and Kaitlyn's hands respectively. The two of them jumped into the ring at the same time, eager to get some ring time as the crowd roared.

Eve felt her heart thud in her chest, excited by the good crowd they were blessed with tonight, as she and Kaitlyn circled each other. Their round started then, using the kicks and trying to get a quick pin here and there. Towards the end of the bout, Eve knocked Kaitlyn in the head with a boot and then quickly scrambled to the top rope and performed a moonsault, landing it perfectly and gaining the win for her team.

Miz grinned devilishly and strode into the ring. Just before the ref was able to lift their hands up, his lips pressed against hers in a quick and victorious kiss.

Shocked and slightly pleased as she was at this current development, she tried to keep herself in character. She smirked at the crowd as if she knew that was going to happen, and the crowd gaped and booed appropriately. In her chest, however, her heart was beating so quickly it was almost comical. _I must be a good actor, then, if I was able to brush that off without...completely...going insane... _she thought, forcing her smile to be gloating and smug rather than giddy and excited.

Eve gave him a wink for good measure - better play it up, after all - and then sauntered out of the ring. She could feel Miz following her, but she couldn't look back or she might approximate something akin to being a schoolgirl with a crush.

As she walked backstage, she tried to rationalize it all.

Okay, Miz just kissed her. On live television. Unscripted. Trying to stay in character and not hyperventilate in front of a crowd of thousands of people was a feat in and of itself.

It was probably just for publicity. Or to give everyone something to talk about. Certainly they would talk about that, right? She really wasn't expecting it, that's for sure.

"Great match out there," Kaitlyn greeted in a friendly manner. Eve gave her a smile, eager to drop the bitch-persona she wore in front of the cameras. "And that _kiss_. That was certainly unexpected!"

Eve almost choked. "Uh...yeah...certainly was."

Christian laughed at the two of them, and that was when Eve realized Miz was right behind her, looking both sheepish and proud of himself at the same time. She had no idea such a thing was possible.

They started to go over the subtle things about the match, what they did right, what they could have done better. Eve found herself repeating the kiss over and over in her mind, trying to commit all the details to memory.

After a few minutes, Christian and Kaitlyn went to change in the locker rooms, leaving Eve and Miz alone.

An awkward silence settled between the two.

"So," Miz started, a slightly playful edge to his voice.

"You kissed me," Eve said, bluntly.

"That I did."

"Just for the hell of it?" she asked, hoping that it was not the case.

"I have my own reasons," he said, giving her a light smile.

"Like _that _helps me."

"Well, for non-booty call reasons."

"Oh, gee," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Thanks."

"Did _you _want to be a booty call?"

She barked a laugh at that. "Did that kiss mean you wouldn't mind taking me to dinner?"

"Oh, is Eve Torres asking me out?" he asked, grinning widely.

"When you say my whole name like that, it's creepy."

It was Miz's turn to laugh that time. "Okay, then. _Eve._ Sure, I'll take you to dinner. Tomorrow night?"

She gave him a smirk, not betraying just how excited she was at this prospect. "Sure. Seven sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

Miz smiled at her before brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear and walking to the locker room to get changed. Eve found herself, embarrasingly enough, holding that exact same strand of hair in her fingers, eager for her date tomorrow night.

She felt lighter as she walked to the locker room. Some of the other Divas were buzzing about their match, and congratulated her on the work she and Kaitlyn did in the ring.

Some of the Divas filed out of the locker room, off to watch the rest of the matches and eat some snacks in the break room. Eve started to change out of her ring gear when she decided to check her phone. _1 voicemail _blinked out at her. She decided to go ahead and check it, unaware of what she was going to find.

It was from the boss.

A wave of paranoia washed over her. Oh, they probably didn't like the kiss at all. It was spontaneous and crazy and -

_"Hello, Eve. Just calling about the match tonight. We really liked what happened out there, especially with the kiss. Everyone's been buzzing about that since it happened, so we're going to put you and Miz into a storyline together. Expect to meet with us Wednesday about it. Talk to you then."_

The voicemail ended, and Eve almost felt the phone slip out of her fingers in her surprise.

It was a while before a coherent thought entered her mind, one that probably was kind of shock-induced, all things considered.

_Well, we should certainly have something to talk about on our date now._

* * *

_**End.**_


End file.
